honwfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of Neverwinter Wiki
Dungeons & Dragons: Heroes of Neverwinter brings the magic, lore, and adventure of Dungeons & Dragons to Facebook in the most engaging RPG ever to hit the platform. Create your hero, select your powers, and choose your weapons. Gather your friends and set out for epic adventure in the ancient city of Neverwinter. Battle bloodthirsty monsters, outsmart deadly traps, and discover powerfull artifacts! Explore over 50 dungeons or enter the Dungeon Workshop and build your own adventures to challenge your friends. Welcome to the Heroes of Neverwinter Wiki Here you can find all the information you need to help you in your adventure: weapons, spells, classes, races and much more! Help us to build this Wiki! *Races *Classes *Equipment **Loot **Consumables *Adventures *Creatures *Achievements *Tips and Strategy *Halloween Event *Chest of Wonders We Need Your Help! Find this Wiki useful? Great! We could use your help making it better! Here's some simple ways you can help out: *Update a dungeon. Most of the dungeons in our dungeon list need information plugged into them. Just run a dungeon and plug in the information as you can. Check out Return to Neverdeath for an example of a dungeon that has already been completed. *Add a new item or update an old one. Adding items is easy! Simply create a new page for the item and put that page into the proper category (short swords, leather armor, cleric implements, ect...). Don't forget that some of the items already uploaded need more love! They can use pictures, stat verfication, and flavor text added. *Update dungeon loot lists. We really need to know what weapons and armor came out of which chests from which dungeons. Simply note what you found and then find that item on the wiki and update it's known locations. We list locations of loot drops in two places: the item's page and the dungeon's page. Things like potions, consumables, and gold can be lumped together as general loot items, no need to list them all, we're more interested in the magic items. Editors Collaboration Section This section is here so that we as editors can communicate and collaborate on things such as layout styles and projects that we want to work together on as a team. Make sure to use the signature button to add your signature to anything ou want to add. *I have started converting the list pages into tables. For an example see Wizard Implement List The information is limited to basic stats due to space constraints so things like class restrictions, buy and sell prices, and known locations will have to be removed. The idea is to give people a sortable table so they can quickly compair equipment of a spefic category and if they need more detailed information they can simply click the object name to take them to the objects page. Let me know what you think of this. Orbweaver82 23:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC) *Don't worry too much about formatting at this point, getting the info into the wiki is more important than worrying about what order we should list things in or how it will all look (we can fix that later). Orbweaver82 19:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) *Question: Is there a conventient way to cross post loot? Right now, I doesn't even seem like I can search the dungeon pages for a specific piece of loot IF I enter the full name (if you enter "Drake Fang" you go straight to that item's page). For now I've been focusing on updating the dungeon rather than the item page. Lindalas 14:37, Nov 15, 2011 (PST) PLEASE READ: *When updating loot, please update in 3 sections: #Adventures - go to the relevant Adventure, and update under the relevant difficulty #Update the "Known Locations" section of the Item page #Update the Equipment lists page for the item. Category:Browse